thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tankers
Tankers, also known as Wagons, are round wagons designed for transporting liquids and other gaseous commodities. Standard Tankers Standard tankers are used for transporting any type of liquid, rather than a specific type. These tankers feature no logos from other companies. Personalities Standard tankers on Sodor fall into the category of Troublesome Trucks, although the ones in other countries are less troublesome. Basis These tankers are based on standard pre-war tankers common across most of regions. Liveries Standard tankers come in black, grey and white. The tankers in Africa are purple maroon. Trivia * Some plain tankers appear with faces in the fourth series episode Toad Stands By and reappear in Big World! Big Adventures!. In the former, some of the faces were sourced from the narrow gauge slate trucks. ** Two faces used for tankers in Toad Stands By are owned by Twitter users TomsProps and ThomasTankMerch. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster Fuel tankers Fuel tankers are used for carrying fuel and petrol. The utmost care must be taken with these in case of fire. Personalities A fuel tanker with a face was seen in the Railway Series. In the television series they've never been seen with faces, however they have been seen amongst the Troublesome Trucks who tricked Bill and Ben. James once referred to his fuel tankers as "stupid trucks". Livery The fuel tankers are painted yellow. They originally had red warning signs and "SODOR FUEL" written in black on both sides. Since the switch to CGI, the tankers now carry an image of a red petrol can on both sides, replacing the original "SODOR FUEL" title. James once pulled a train of black liveried fuel tankers. In The Railway Series, fuel tankers painted green, red, blue and black have also appeared. Some of these tankers carry logos from companies such as BP and Shell. Trivia * Fuel has also been transported in plain black and yellow tankers without any labels. * The title "Sodor Fuel" is an in-joke; apparently it was intended to sound like "sod off, you all".1 * One fuel tanker model was previously on display at Nitrogen Studios. Merchandise * Bachmann (HO and G scale) * Capsule Plarail * Lionel Trains * Motor Road and Rail * Tomica * Tomix * TrackMaster * Boss (with Busy Bee James; discontinued) * ERTL (discontinued) * Hornby (discontinued) * Märklin (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * My First Thomas (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) Tar tankers Tar tankers are used for transporting tar. The tar is mostly used for the roads. James once crashed into some tar tankers after running out of control with a goods train. Personalities Tar tankers fall into the category of Troublesome Trucks. Basis These tankers are based on standard pre-war tankers common across most of regions. Livery The tar tankers are painted black with "TAR" written in white on both sides. Trivia * Eight tar tanker models are currently on display at Drayton Manor. * The tar tankers were dropped after the CGI switch, with their role being fulfilled by oil tankers. The tar tankers would not appear in CGI until the twenty-third series, ten years after the switch to CG animation. They now have "TAR" written on both ends. * Some tar tankers with faces appeared in Toad Stands By. The faces were sourced from the narrow gauge slate trucks. Some of these are owned by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. * In the first two series, due to budget limitations, the tar tankers were painted black on one side and white on the other, the latter side being used for the milk tankers.3 * In the fourth series, there was only one tar tanker model that had the "TAR" writing on only one side, as seen in Rusty to the Rescue. Merchandise * Capsule Plarail * Motor Road and Rail Thomas in Charge * Tomica * Bachmann (HO and G scale; HO discontinued) * Boss (with Diesel 10; discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * ERTL (with milk tanker; discontinued) * Hornby (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) Oil tankers Oil tankers are primarily used for transporting oil. They have also been used for transporting diesel fuel. Basis These tankers are based on standard pre-war tankers common across most of regions. Livery The oil tankers are painted black. They originally had the word "OIL" painted on both sides in white, but since the switch to CGI, they now feature an olive logo depicting an oil rig with oil gushing out of it. Trivia * Three oil tankers appear with faces in Journey Beyond Sodor. * One oil tanker model is currently on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum. Another oil tanker model and it's face is owned by Twitter user TomsProps. A third oil tanker with its face is owned by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. * Their models were repainted from standard tankers dating back to the second series when they were painted silver. Merchandise * Bachmann (HO and G scale) * Lionel Trains * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail * Tomica * TrackMaster * Hornby (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) Milk tankers Milk tankers are used to transport milk from local farms to the dairy at Elsbridge. Each morning, Toby collects one from the dairy on his way to Anopha and leaves it at Ffarquhar for Thomas to take on his first train. Occasionally, Daisy also pulls the milk tanker, though she used to avoid this job. Personalities Milk tankers on Sodor fall into the category of Troublesome Trucks. Basis These tankers are based on standard pre-war tankers common across most of regions. Livery The milk tankers are painted white. They originally had "TIDMOUTH MILK" painted on their sides in blue, but since the switch to CGI, they now carry a logo of a cow in a blue circle. In The Railway Series, the tankers are painted yellow. Trivia * In the first two series, due to budget limitations, the milk tankers were painted half white and half black, with the latter side being used for the tar tankers.3 * Three milk tanker models are currently on display at Drayton Manor. * In The Railway Series, the tankers have six wheels instead of four. * In the televised adaptation of Daisy, the milk tanker is called a van due to the script being copied nearly word-for-word from the original story. * Milk tankers with faces were seen in the fourth season episode Toad Stands By. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued; with a tar tanker) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (with Diesel) (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby (available as part of a triple pack with a fuel and oil tanker) * Lionel Trains (discontinued) * Tomica (with Percy) * My First Thomas (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Boss (with Emily; discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) Raspberry syrup tankers Raspberry syrup tankers are used for transporting raspberry syrup. One appears in the eighth series episode, Too Hot for Thomas. Basis These tankers are based on standard pre-war tankers common across most of regions. Livery The raspberry syrup tanker is painted maroon with a logo of a raspberry on both sides. Trivia * The raspberry tanker model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * Bachmann's HO and G scale models both depict the tanker with a logo different to the one used on the actual model. Merchandise * Bachmann (HO and G scale) * Hornby (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) Cream tankers Cream tankers are used for transporting cream. Livery The cream tankers are painted cream with a logo depicting three milk churns on both sides. Trivia * One cream tanker model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. Merchandise * Bachmann (HO and G scale) * Hornby (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) Jam Tankers Jam tankers (named jelly tankers in the US dub) are used for transporting jam. Gordon once crashed into a train of jam tankers.4 Livery The jam tankers are painted silver. Toffee Tankers Toffee tankers (named taffy tankers in the US dub) are used for transporting melted toffee. Thomas once took one of these tankers to a costume party when Toby was unable to.5 Livery The toffee tankers are painted orange. Merchandise * Bachmann (G scale) Water Tankers Water tankers are used for transporting water. They first appeared in Toad and the Whale. Livery The water tankers are painted sky blue. Merchandise * Interactive Learning Railway (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail * Wood * Bachmann (HO and G scale) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (various versions; all discontinued) Sugar tankers Sugar tankers are used for transporting sugar. They appear in the book Dustin Comes in First. Livery The sugar tankers are painted sky blue. They have the words "SODOR SUGAR" and an image of a sugar bag painted on the front and rear ends. Merchandise * My First Thomas (discontinued) Gallery Fuel Tankers SplishSplashSplosh11.png SplishSplashSplosh27.png Oil Tankers HenryGetsItWrong104.png HenryGetsItWrong105.png HenryGetsItWrong48.png HenryGetsItWrong79.png HenryGetsItWrong77.png HenryGetsItWrong52.png HenryGetsItWrong31.png HenryGetsItWrong14.png HenryGetsItWrong69.png HenryGetsItWrong71.png HenryGetsItWrong73.png HenryGetsItWrong72.png HenryGetsItWrong74.png HenryGetsItWrong64.png HenryGetsItWrong53.png HenryGetsItWrong101.png HenryGetsItWrong95.png HenryGetsItWrong99.png HenryGetsItWrong87.png HenryGetsItWrong25.png HeroOfTheRails19.png HeroOfTheRails28.png HeroOfTheRails56.png HeroOfTheRails65.png HeroOfTheRails246.png HeroOfTheRails248.png HeroOfTheRails251.png HeroOfTheRails281.png HeroOfTheRails283.png HeroOfTheRails289.png HeroOfTheRails290.png HeroOfTheRails367.png TheLionOfSodor44.png TheLionOfSodor59.png PlayTime2.png TheAdventureBegins77.png Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Trucks Category:Railways Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:Other railways